En el origen del universo
by VaneNane
Summary: AU. MakoHaru/ Un shot acerca del origen del universo y sus guardianes.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

 **Nota: De nuevo aquí con otro cortito inspirado en una película. n_n!**

El origen del universo

En el comienzo de los tiempos, en aquella era donde los planetas apenas se habían engendrado gracias a la colisión de masa y el espacio era simple materia oscura, un planeta único y desconocido se distinguía por contener varios de los mejores elementos para la creación de vida.

Dichos elementos, eran custodiados por seres únicos e independientes entre sí que convivían en una dichosa paz que habían logrado conllevar por generaciones.

El agua, uno de los elementos más distinguibles y que más abundaban el planeta, materia liquida traslucida y esencial, era custodiado por un ser conocido por su inteligencia que se caracterizaba por poder adaptar las formas más hermosas y fluidas nunca perdiendo la elegancia que le caracterizaba.

Este ser, compartía planeta con un elemento igual de abundante conocido como tierra, destacable elemento que era custodiado por un ser alegre que se caracterizaba por ser tranquilo y amable conocido como el único estado, que sus estaciones cambiaban de humor dependiente del elemento agua.

Ambos solían convivir en dicho planeta adaptando formas vivientes parecidas a las de los dioses, lo cual hacían de su convivencia más placentera y dinámica.

Unos ojos azul profundo en una forma líquida que miraban intensamente de unos ojos verdes profundos manifestados en una forma fornida llena de ramajes y de tierra sólida que sonreía ampliamente gracias a raíces frescas.

Una relación que se mantenía firme y llena de lealtad aun con el paso de galaxias y catástrofes que rodeaban el nacimiento de un universo joven.

Inclusive los verdaderos dioses que se la pasaban en lo alto, solían admirar del amor que compartían dichos elementos dejándoles adaptar su propia forma como regalo de los mismos. Logrando así, una convivencia que se mantuvo por varias décadas inclusive aun cuando las primeras formas de vida empezaron a poblar dicho planeta.

Pero como toda historia perfecta, un hueco enorme se abría dejándole paso al sentimiento de la envidia hacerse dentro de aquella burbuja de paz.

Imponentes, los seres que custodiaban el fuego y el hielo observaban de aquella convivencia a lo lejos, llenando sus corazones de envidia al saber que ellos aunque adaptaran la forma de los dioses jamás podrían juntarse debido a sus características elementales.

El ser del hielo que se caracterizaba por tener de las miradas más frías y solía contradecir al elemento agua cada vez que podía, tomaba de las partes más hermosas del planeta matando todo a su paso cómo su gélido ser. Su turquesa mirada enamorada como una maldición simplemente admiraba a lo lejos de la fuerza del elemento fuego, del cual había quedado completamente prendado a primera vista.

Por su parte, el elemento fuego solía danzar y presumir su poder a lo largo del planeta mostrando una sonrisa afilada maldiciendo cada vez que el elemento agua se interponía impidiéndole el reunirse con el ser de hielo.

Acabando poco a poco con la paciencia de los elementos.

Un tiempo considerado como un día en dicho planeta, los guardianes del hielo y del fuego, cansados de aquella actitud y desilusionados de los dioses, decidieron entre los dos idear un plan.

El guardián del fuego, habiendo contenido toda ira y decepción dentro de su corazón decidió quemar de los bosques y toda la flora en el planeta matando con sus propias manos de todo lo que componían al ser conocido como tierra. Toda flora en la capa terrestre había sido reducida a cenizas mientras el fuego se extendía en su interior inclusive en los lugares más remotos de aquel planeta.

En el elemento líquido, gracias a los cambios orbitales del planeta y a la tristeza del elemento agua al ver muerto a su amor, el ser dueño del hielo congelo por completo de los mares sacudiendo su ser de ira provocando un caos que término matando al ser del agua, ocasionando así, una era glaciar en aquel planeta.

Observando desde la bóveda de estrellas los dioses desilusionados con dichos elementos miraban del desorden que reinaba en el planeta.

Sentado en un trono dorado reluciente el dios del universo y las estrellas, característico de ser travieso y gentil, con suma tristeza había admirado de aquella hazaña sin hacer nada debido a las otras responsabilidades con las que cargaba.

Con mucha tristeza en su corazón el ser omnipotente se obligó a bajar a aquel lugar en caos.

Sin piedad alguna el dios encaro a ambos seres obligándoles primero a enmendar sus errores en el planeta, logrando así, evaporar los mares y a su vez plantando nuevos caminos para el crecimiento de la naturaleza.

Después de enmendados sus desastres, como el dios que era, el ser triste de sus creaciones castigo a los elementos en la manera en la que el mismo se dictaba era lo que ambos anhelaban.

Moviendo de sus manos este transformo al guardián del fuego en lava dándole por primera vez a ambos la forma misma de los dioses.

Envueltos en su forma base, el elemento hielo sucumbía al otro uniéndose por primera vez adaptando ambas figuras en piedras solidas que se fusionaban en un solo elemento dentro del magma de un volcán.

El dios rubio admiraba de la estatuilla de obsidiana creada por sí mismo pensando triste como aquella había sido la única manera en la que aquellos seres lograrían estar juntos para siempre. Asombrado de la naturaleza misma, este observaba como la lava se deslizaba por los lados de la escultura formando un poderoso rio que rugía como un geiser hacía fuera en la superficie. Separándose de aquella forma el dios curioso e infantil miraba como dos figuras de obsidiana se forjaban a su semejanza quebrando por completo de la estatuilla. Brazos y piernas se materializaban en obsidiana pura.

Enternecido por los pequeños, jóvenes al parecer, el dios de las estrellas nombraba a uno Rin, y a otro Sousuke dándoles la tarea de cuidar de aquel elemento dentro de aquel planeta.

Juntos para siempre.

El dios de la sabiduría y el cosmos amante de la belleza y sus creaciones, admirado de aquella hazaña quedaba impresionado de las acciones del dios de las estrellas teniendo el triste conocimiento de la muerte de los guardianes agua y tierra que ya eran simples elementos que conformaban dicho planeta.

Tomando iniciativa de su poder, el dios del cosmos llamaba a las diosas de dos cometas que pasaban por aquella bóveda de estrellas regalándoles a ambas dos semillas estelares, una extraída de las cenizas que había dejado el elemento tierra, y la otra extraída de uno de los pocos acuíferos que se habían logrado salvar después de la catástrofe del elemento hielo.

Tal como los dioses se engendraban, cuando las dos diosas tragaban de las semillas sus vientres se amoldaban dándoles la bienvenida a dos seres que salían de un haz de luz adoptando la forma de los dioses como dos regordetes bebés.

Dichos bebés que desde el momento de su nacimiento habían sellado su destino con dos características únicas que les unirían para siempre y que habían sido otorgadas por aquel dios.

Luz y la oscuridad.

La oscuridad, nombrado por la diosa más sabia como Haruka, tan serio como su existencia, con el paso del tiempo en el cosmos prevalecía por carcomer todo a su paso y amar las profundidades del agua siendo la envidia de los dioses más jóvenes gracias a sus ojos característicos que reflejaban las olas del mar.

La luz, nombrado por la diosa más joven como Makoto, brillando por su personalidad y una gran sonrisa se caracterizaba siempre por iluminar a la oscuridad y el cielo amando a la oscuridad misma llenándolo de los colores más hermosos. Sus ojos al igual que el otro creaban envidia y reflejaban un brillo verde que reflejaba la vida misma, una vida característica de la luz.

Pudiendo así gracias a los dioses que un día se apiadaron de ellos, prevalecer como los seres más importantes para la creación de la vida.

Como alguna vez lo habían sido.

Fin


End file.
